Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-4636093-20180423110823/@comment-4091261-20180622204632
What's with all this meaningless shenanigans? Old, new, meaningful, interactive. None of that matters until one glaring issue arises: balance. The first and foremost topic that needs to be in everyone's minds in terms of a rework is how well a champion can be balanced. When it's no longer possible to balance a champion, that is when a rework is in order. got reworked because it was not easy to balance her due to gameplay issues of low waveclear but immense dueling power. was reworked because all of his power was pumped into his Q which ended up inevitably becoming unreasonable since it wasn't possible to strengthen him in a meaningful way without going overboard. was reworked because he needed to invest too much to get his only hard CC to apply. It might not seem that way, but look at how easy it is to apply CC on him now. was reworked because his point-and-click long range suppress ended up being too difficult to tone down. Every single rework has the intention of fixing something broken in their kits. All the other reasons support this one reason to rework a champion. Why put so much effort into changing a champion instead of making a new one? It's to change something that is unfixable into something that is. If the champion didn't have a negative impact on Rito, they wouldn't have any reason to rework at all. Otherwise, why go through all that hassle just to change one thing to another thing people may not like? In order to find the reason to rework something, one must think critically. It's so easy to get blind-sighted by the values and completely undervalue the costs that something has. ---- On the other hand, this also means that if all the champion's problems can be fixed with balance, then the champion has no reason to be reworked. Think about all the reworks thus far. They all fixed problems that would not have been able to be fixed through number changes. Problems that innately lied in how their kits function. Thus the main focus of discussion needs to be focused on a problem with the kit's functionality. It doesn't need to be a blatant problem, but the mere existence of problem that is not able to be fixed is enough reason to merit a rework. Otherwise the game itself needs to be balanced around these unchangeable pieces rather than the champions being balanced around the game. We've had some discussion on the kit. However, what needs to be proved is that in an arbitrary scenario, it's impossible for other people to overcome something in kit or that something in kit affects him negatively in all scenarios. This and the fact that no amount of numerical changes will fix this problem. Another thing that needs to be stated is what exactly would be added to should he be reworked. We need to think about what he should have that he doesn't already have and assess whether or not it is a severe enough issue that he doesn't have it to rework him. When it comes down to reworks, you need to think outside the box. Focus discussion only within the realms of what already exists in kit, and things will always lead to "no change is necessary."